Marbletail Dragon
The Marbletail Dragon is an Epic dragon of the Chrysalis element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The marbletail dragon may have a very soft tail and soft horns, but it can use it to whip enemies away. When provoked it can also use its breath. Defenses The marbletail dragon can camouflage itself very well, even with its blue-purple color between the green plants. It can also move without any noise. Other Abilities Like most Chrysalis dragons, the marbletail dragon is an excellent flier, and it can move itself very silently. Breath Weapon The marbletail dragon produces a special sort of slime used as paint by wizards. However, when it is in your face, you will be unable to see until you wash it away. Not to worry, it doesn't cause any permanent eye damage but it does sting a little. Weaknesses Marbletail dragons will usually lose if attacked by other excellent fliers with multiple pairs of eyes. Habitat Regions Marbletail dragons are known to live in The Great Forest. Maybe they live somewhere else too, but they were only recently discovered and not studied much. Preferred Home They prefer living in places with a lot of plants. Sheltering/Nesting Marbletail dragons build their nests out of plants they find. This nest is not permanent and it rebuilds its nest every night. Diet Marbletail dragons survive on eating small insects, like fireflies and ZINCs. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Marbletail dragons are very playful and like painting things with their paint breath, though most humans don't see the result as beautiful. Social Order Marbletail dragons live a solitary life as long as they don't have a mate, however they all gather in the center of The Great Forest during mating season, even those who are already mates (those will just sit on top of trees watching the others). Relationship to Wizards Marbletail dragons like "painting" wizard robes. Wizards avoid them because their painted robes look ugly, according to them. When in a park Breeding Marbletail dragons can be breed by breeding a lacewing dragon to a swallowtail dragon. Habitats Marbletail dragons can live in Omnitats and Chrysalis habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Marbletail dragons eat any treat given to them. Life Cycle Mating Marbletail dragons all gather during mating season, which is during the month of April. Males impress females by painting the ground and standing in the center. Females then enter the painting they think is the most beautiful. Females will sometimes fight if two of them like the same painting. Birth The marbletail dragon egg is colorless, but the parents paint it as soon as it is laid. They usually hide the egg inside hollow trees and leave the egg after to live a new life as mates. Infancy The infant marbletail dragon is one of the three Chrysalis dragons that can already fly in its baby stage. It will usually hide and cannot paint yet, so it will do not much more than eating. Adolescence Like all Chrysalis dragons, the adolescence of the marbletail dragon consists of being inside a cocoon. Before turning adolescent, the marbletail dragon seeks a hollow tree (usually the tree it was born in, if possible) to offer protection from predators, as it has only limited movement in this stage. The cocoon period lasts about a year for this Chrysalis dragon. Adulthood The marbletail dragon will come out of its cocoon and get its magnificent wings. They live a solitary life until they find a mate. Life Span Marbletail dragons are about the age of 80 the moment they die. History Discovery They were discovered by Kaleni The Grower when he was searching for monolith dragons, but instead he discovered the majestic family of Chrysalis dragons. Origin of Name They were named after the marks on their tail, which looks marbled. Magic Marbletail dragons, like all Chrysalis dragons, have Petaloudamancy, a magic that allows them to grow cocoons in their adolescence to later gain magnificent adaptions in their adulthood. One of these adaptions is minor control over Frescomancy though the dragons are not aware of that and never use it without being bonded to a wizard. Notable Dragons *Flitter (Astrid the Breezer) *Gogh (Kassan de Vego) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Bipedal Dragons Category:Insectivores Category:Chrysalis Category:Dragons with Multiple Forms Category:Form changers Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest